Dendranthema morifolium 
xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi One Ter.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum cultivar (unpatented, undistributed, unnamed seedling) and a male parent xe2x80x98Subito,xe2x80x99 (unpatented.) The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99. These observations were made on plants approximately 135 days old from rooted cuttings. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi One Terxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Large decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Consistent natural season flowering habit during the last two weeks of August.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female and male parent cultivars in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the parent cultivars in several characteristics. In comparison the new cultivar differed from the parents in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower than the female parent;
2. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the female parent;
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms three weeks earlier than the female parent;
4. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower than the male parent;
5. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the male parent; and
6. The new cultivar has different color ray florets than the male parent.